Retail or merchandise carts are known in the art for use in storing and stocking merchandise at a retail location. Generally, these carts are mobile carts with an upright frame assembly made from metal. These metal frame assemblies provide sound structure and rigidity for the retail carts, however, they are heavy and often require special tooling to assemble the frame as well as to attach the frame on a mobile base.
The present invention provides a polymeric retail cart having the structural rigidity necessary to support a vertical frame assembly while being composed of polymeric materials for decreasing the weight of the overall unit and, thereby increasing the ease of mobility of the unit.